Neftin Prog
Neftin Prog (originally from Ratchet: Into the Nexus) is the second-most wanted criminal in Galaxia, and the twin brother of Vendra Prog. He is a gorilla-like Mobian-Nether who has mastered Spaceman Taijutsu. He was once hunted by Star Wolf, but after getting vindicated, he commissioned them for Tachyon's plan. Background Vendra and Neftin were born in the Netherverse around the time Dimentio Winkiebottom began to take over their world. The Prog parents were warned by the Mobians about Dimentio's danger, and they used ancient space magic to banish Vendra and Neftin to Forest Moon Endor. Neftin and his sister, Vendra were abandoned on Meero Orphanage by their parents, and constantly bullied because of their race. Neftin trained in martial arts to defend his sister from bullies, but after Vendra acquired unique spacebending powers, they took the lives of criminals. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, Neftin and Vendra ambush Vweeb, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna on their mission to deliver Caesar Clown on Coruscant. He proves more than a match for the four, knocking out the other three before Vweeb. Vweeb was intimidated by Neftin's size and runs away, only for Neftin to flick and knock him out. Neftin then carries Caesar as he jumps away. He is later ordering around New Star Wolf as they go to capture Dimentia. He is with his sister for most other parts and is worried for her well-being, concerning her relationship with this "King of Space". When the main team came to Kreeli Comet, Neftin battled Sheila and Chris and knocked them out, along with Mason. He takes them to Zordoom Prison and puts them in a cell, as Vendra hopes to lure Nebula there so she can free her mother. They ambush Team Nebula when they arrive, but after Nefula refuses to team up with them, Sector V's cell is blown open by Sheila. They all get away as Vendra orders Neftin to stop Sector V, but he instead chooses to stop Nebula. Neftin tries to prevent Team Nebula from escaping, but Jerome shows up and engages him in battle. After a heated battle, Jerome comes victorious. Jerome proclaims it was all for buying Nebula enough time to escape, and it was his duty to protect his leader/sister. Remembering his own promise to protect his sister, Neftin surrenders, but requests Jerome's help in stopping Vendra from finding the Dimensionator and waking this King of Space. Jerome agrees if Neftin turns himself in afterward, along with Vendra, and Neftin promises. Later, Neftin brings Jerome to Planet Flora, where he unveils a hidden Zathurian Artifact. They show the artifact to Team Nebula later so they could retrieve the fragment on Mechanos. Later, Jerome and Neftin recruit Sector W7 to save the heroes from Reepor. They go to Coruscant to help stop the invasion, but Neftin was unable to stop Vendra from awakening the King of Space, who was Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. Neftin accompanied the heroes in the voyage through the Netherverse, and when they reached the Nexus, he went with Vendra to fight Dimentio ahead of time. They were defeated, but when Dimentio attempted to take Vendra's Space Chi, Neftin rescued her and brought her to Nebula, so Vendra could give her her Space Chi. Vendra fainted, and Neftin was struck from behind by Dimentio. They survived and were able to escape the Nexus, and as per his deal with Jerome, Neftin carried his sister to prison. However, Dandy first took them to Alien Registration. Major Battles *Neftin vs. Vendra's bullies. *Neftin vs. Vweeb, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna. *Neftin vs. Chris Uno and Sheila Frantic. *Neftin vs. Jerome D. Winkiebottom. *Neftin and Vendra vs. Dimentio. Appearance Neftin is a big light-pink gorilla with dark-pink hair that stands upward in a point. His left eye is yellow, but his right eye is hidden by a mechanical monocle. He is dressed in strong armor with yellow shoulder-pads and wrists. Personality Neftin is a tough, intimidating brute with surprising intelligence, as he demonstrates fair skills as a mechanic, and he has the competence to lead the Star Wolf team. He is loyal to his sister, Vendra, and often worries about her. Abilities Neftin isn't a spacebender, but he's mastered Spaceman Taijutsu, a martial arts form that mimics spacebending. He is shown to be very muscular and powerful with his size, and is able to jump vast distances. Category:Insomniac Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:Henchmen Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Mobians Category:Tachyon's Army